ΦΩΤΟΗΛΕΚΤΡΙΚΟ ΦΑΙΝΟΜΕΝΟ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Αύγουστος 15 του 2016 Σήμερα είναι πολύ γνωστό ότι το φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο σε συμφωνία με το νόμο της αλληλεπίδρασης Φωτονίου-Ύλης (Photon-Matter Interaction) εκφράζεται από την τεκμηριωμένη σχέση hν/m =ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 και όχι από τη μη ολοκληρωμένη σχέση hν = ΔΕ που πρότεινε ο Αϊνστάιν στην πρώτη του εργασία το 1905. Γι αυτό το λόγο αυτή η απλή σχέση ως πληροφορία μέσω του διαδικτύου θα εξακολουθεί να είναι ανεπαρκής αν δεν καταλάβει ο κάθε αναγνώστης ότι το φως έχει άμεση σχέση με τις βαρυτικές και τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ιδιότητες του φωτονίου. Δυστυχώς σήμερα οι γνώσεις μέσω του διαδικτύου γύρω από τη φύση του φωτός που να περιέχει τόσο τις βαρυτικές όσο και τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ιδιότητες κρίνονται ως τελείως ανεπαρκείς αφού στο θέμα «Φως-ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ» όπου κάποιος (ανάμεσα από 15000000 αποτελέσματα) θα περίμενε να μάθει όχι μόνο για τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ιδιότητες αλλά και για τις πολύ σημαντικές βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτονίου, εν τούτοις δεν βρίσκει τίποτε αναφορικά με την πρόβλεψη του Νεύτωνα για την καμπύλωση του φωτός εξαιτίας της μάζας των σωματιδίων του φωτός που επιβεβαιώθηκε από τον Soldner το 1801. Επίσης στο θέμα για τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός βλέπουμε ότι και το Physics4u δεν αναφέρεται στις προβλέψεις του Νεύτωνα πιστεύοντας λαθεμένα ότι ο Planck ήταν ο πρώτος που προέβλεψε την καμπύλωση του φωτός : “Το 1907, ο Μ. Πλανκ διατύπωσε για πρώτη φορά την υπόθεση ότι δυνάμεις βαρύτητας δεν ασκούνται μόνο μεταξύ υλικών σωμάτων με κάποια μάζα ηρεμίας, αλλά και σωμάτων που έχουν απλώς ενεργειακή υπόσταση, όπως το φως". Και ενώ το άρθρο μου “Θεωρίες του φωτός” περιέχει όλες τις λεπτομέρειες αναφορικά με τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός ώστε να υπάρχει μια ολοκληρωμένη εικόνα γύρω από τη φύση του φωτός, εντούτοις εξαιτίας της μεγάλης επιρροής των άκυρων εξισώσεων του Maxwell (Invalid Maxwell’s equations) αυτό το πολύ σημαντικό άρθρο έχει καταγραφεί στις "άκυρες θεωρίες του φωτός" ενώ τόσο οι ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ιδιότητες όσο και οι βαρυτικές προέκυψαν από την πληθώρα των πειραμάτων . Ας σημειωθεί ότι οι βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός είναι τόσο σημαντικές που ερμηνεύουν μέσω των νόμων της φύσης τις λεγόμενες μαύρες οπές καθώς και την ενοποίηση των δυνάμεων που προβλέπουν οι νόμοι της φύσης. (Discovery of unified forces). Κάτω λοιπόν από τέτοιες επιρροές οι πληροφορίες μέσω του διαδικτύου για το φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο που έχει σχέση όχι μόνο με την απορρόφηση της ενέργειας Ε = hν αλλά και της μάζας του φωτονίου m = hν/c2 δεν υπάρχουν ούτε στη ΒΙΚΙΠΑΔΕΙA αλλά ούτε και στο Physics 4u. Μάλιστα στο Physics4u θα διαβάσει κάποιος ότι μόνο οι ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές ιδιότητες του φωτός είναι εκείνες που θα μπορούσαν να οδηγήσουν στη σωστή ερμηνεία του φαινομένου, αφού στην εισαγωγή ξεκινάει με τις παρακάτω παραγράφους: “Στις αρχές του 20ου αιώνα ήταν γνωστό πειραματικά πως, όταν το ορατό ή το υπεριώδες φως προσπέσει πάνω σε μια μεταλλική επιφάνεια (νατρίου), εκπέμπονται φωτοηλεκτρόνια από την επιφάνεια. Το φαινόμενο δεν προκαλούσε έκπληξη γιατί οι φυσικοί ήξεραν, ότι το ηλεκτρικό πεδίο της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής ακτινοβολίας θα μπορούσε να εξασκήσει δύναμη πάνω στα ηλεκτρόνια της μεταλλικής επιφάνειας κι έτσι μερικά από αυτά μπορούν να ξεφύγουν από το μέταλλο.” Όμως εκείνο που απομένει είναι να δούμε με ποιο τρόπο συνδυάζονται οι βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτονίου με τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ιδιότητες ώστε να μπορούν να ερμηνευθούν όχι μόνο η απορρόφηση της μάζας αλλά και της ενέργειας Ε = hν. Ειρωνικά, το 1887, ο Hertz ήταν εκείνος που θεώρησε ότι επιβεβαίωσε την ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του Maxwell (1865) και τελικά ο ίδιος ήταν πάλι που ανακάλυψε και το φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο το οποίο έδειξε ότι το φως έχει σωματιδιακή μορφή, που δεν συμβιβάζεται με τα απατηλά ηλεκτρομαγνητικά κύματα του Maxwell, που υποτίθεται ότι κινούνται μέσω του Καρτεσιανού αιθέρα, τον οποίο την ίδια χρονιά τον απέρριψαν πειραματικά οι δυο Αμερικανοί φυσικοί Michelson και Morley. Στην πραγματικότητα, πολύ νωρίτερα ο Νεύτωνας (1704) προέβλεψε όχι μόνο τον κυματικό χαρακτήρα των σωματιδίων του φωτός μέσω του φαινομένου των χρωμάτων αλλά και τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες μέσω του φαινομένου της πόλωσης που προϋποθέτουν μάζα καθώς επιβεβαιώθηκαν από το Γερμανό μαθηματικό Soldner το 1801. Για αυτό το λόγο η ανακάλυψη από τον Planck (1900) ότι το φως έχει σωματιδιακό χαρακτήρα με πακέτα ενέργειας Ε = hν έδειξε ότι τα οπτικά πειράματα της ατομικής φυσικής δεν μπορούν να ερμηνευθούν από τα πεδία του Maxwell. Πέρα από αυτό το γεγονός το πείραμά του ο Kaufmann (1902), αναφορικά με την αύξηση της μάζας των ηλεκτρονίων το ερμήνευσε στηριζόμενος στην απορρόφηση της λεγόμενης "ηλεκτρομαγνητικής μάζας" που την εισήγαγε ο J.J. Thomson (1881). Στη συνέχεια και άλλα πειράματα όπως εκείνα των Nichols και Hull (1903) έδειξαν ότι τα σωματίδια του φωτός ασκούν πίεση ,ενώ το φαινόμενο Compton (1923 ) έδειξε επιπλέον ότι το φως αποτελείται από σωματίδια που έχουν ορμή p = hν/c . Έτσι ύστερα από τα πειράματα της κβαντικής διεμπλοκής (1935), που επιβεβαίωσαν την εξ αποστάσεως ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση από απόσταση του τρίτου νόμου Νεύτωνα, και το σημαντικό πείραμα των δυο Αμερικανών φυσικών French και Tessman (1963), που έδειξαν την πλάνη των πεδίων του Maxwell, παρουσίασα το 1993 στο διεθνές συνέδριο “Frontiers of fundamental physics" την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων. Στο εν λόγω έγγραφο, λαμβάνοντας υπόψη τα πειράματα του Faraday (1845), σύμφωνα με τα οποία τα σωματίδια του Νεύτωνα έχουν όχι μόνο βαρυτικές ιδιότητες αλλά και ηλεκτρομαγνητικές, έδειξα ότι τα φωτόνια του Lewis (1926) έχουν όχι μόνο μάζα, αλλά και αντίθετα φορτία που έχουν τη δυνατότητα να αλληλεπιδρούν με το φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου. Δυστυχώς τον καιρό που η νέα κβαντική φυσική του Planck (1900) αποδείκνυε ότι τα οπτικά φαινόμενα δεν μπορούν να ερμηνευθούν από την ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του Maxwell (1865), ο Αϊναστάιν (1905) είχε τον ελεύθερο χρόνο να μελετήσει αυτά τα νέα αποτελέσματα, αλλά βιάστηκε να δώσει ερμηνεία στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο επειδή είχε ακλόνητη πίστη στις άκυρες εξισώσεις του Maxwell, παρότι και ο θεμελιωτής της σύγχρονης φυσικής, ο Νεύτωνας, στηριζόμενος στα πειράματα που έδειχναν τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός είχε προβλέψει τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που επιβεβαιώθηκαν από τον Soldner. Γενικά ως τότε η σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός επιβεβαιώθηκε όχι μόνο από τον Soldner αλλά ενισχύθηκε και από τα πειράματα του Michelson (1887), ο οποίος απέρριψε τον αιθέρα του Maxwell, αλλά και από τα κβάντα (Ε = hν) του Planck. Έτσι, ενώ ο Αϊνστάιν υιοθέτησε τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός με τα κβάντα ενέργειας (Ε= hν) εντούτοις το φως το θεώρησε ότι αποτελείται από κβάντα πεδίων (χωρίς μάζα). Κατά συνέπεια η εφαρμογή μιας τέτοιας αντίφασης (Σωματιδιακή φύση- Κβάντα πεδίων χωρίς μάζα) οδήγησε τότε τον Αϊνστάιν στη μη ολοκληρωμένη εξήγηση του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου, ότι δηλαδή η απορρόφηση του φωτός από το ηλεκτρόνιο συμβάλλει μόνο στην αύξηση ΔΕ της ενέργειας του ηλεκτρονίου. Στην πραγματικότητα, τόσο στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο όσο και στο φαινόμενο Compton (1923) η απορρόφηση του φωτός με ενέργεια Ε = hν και μάζα m = hν/c2 συμβάλλει όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου, αλλά επίσης και στην αύξηση της μάζας του ΔΜ.(Correct Compton effect). Ας σημειωθεί ότι πολύ αργότερα (1938) ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν στο βιβλίου του Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική έγραψε ότι το φωτόνιο εξαιτίας της ενέργειάς του Ε = hν έχει μάζα. Για παράδειγμα στη σελίδα 224 διαβάζουμε: “ Μια ακτίνα φωτός μεταφέρει ενέργεια και αυτή έχει μάζα. Αλλά κάθε αδρανής μάζα έλκεται από το πεδίο βαρύτητας δεδομένου ότι η αδρανής μάζα και η μάζα βάρους είναι ισοδύναμες. Μια ακτίνα φωτός θα κυρτωθεί μέσα σε ένα πεδίο βαρύτητας ακριβώς όπως θα έκανε ένα σώμα εκτοξευμένο οριζόντια με ταχύτητα ίση με την ταχύτητα του φωτός.” Έτσι ύστερα από την επιβεβαίωση των προβλέψεων του Νεύτωνα για τη μάζα των σωματιδίων του φωτός καθώς και των αποδείξεων του ίδιου του Αϊνστάιν μέσω της ενέργειας hν του φωτονίου και σε συνδυασμό και με το πείραμα των δυο Αμερικανών φυσικών French και Tessman (1963) που απέδειξαν τα λάθη της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής θεωρίας του Maxwell, παρουσίασα την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993), όπου έδειξα ότι το φωτόνιο εκτός από τη διπολική του φύση έχει και μάζα m = hν/c2. Πάντως η εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων με οδήγησε και στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου της αλληλεπίδρασης Φωτονίου-Ύλης (Photon-Matter Interaction) που δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Σε αυτή την περίπτωση το διπολικό φωτόνιο αλληλεπιδρά εξ αποστάσεως με το φορτίο (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου μέσω των διανυσμάτων Ey και Bz της ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής έντασης και όχι μέσω των απατηλών πεδίων του Faraday και Maxwell. (Intensity and false field): Ey(-e)dy = dW και Bz(-e)(dy/dt) = Fm ή Bz(-e) dy = Fmdt = dmc Και επειδή με βάση τα πειράματα του Weber (1856) αποδείχθηκε ότι Ey/Bz = c θα έχουμε dW = dmc2 Δηλαδή αυτή η σχέση που μοιάζει με την περίφημη εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν Ε = mc2 μας λέει ότι κατά τη διάρκεια της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης απορροφάται από το ηλεκτρόνιο όχι μόνο η ενέργεια του διπολικού φωτονίου αλλά και η μάζα του dm= dW/c2 ή m = hν/c2. Με άλλα λόγια η παραπάνω σχέση που προκύπτει από την αναβίωση των νόμων της φύσης ακυρώνει την ερμηνεία που έδωσε ο Αϊνστάιν στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο. Εκείνο βέβαια που εντυπωσιάζει στην ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση του διπολικού φωτονίου με το φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου είναι και η περίπτωση της μεταβολής του χωροχρόνου η οποία αποδεικνύεται όχι μόνο από την εφαρμογή των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού αλλά και από την εφαρμογή του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα που απαξίωσε ο Αϊνστάιν. Σύμφωνα με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα ένα διπολικό φωτόνιο καθώς κινείται με την ταχύτητα του φωτός c τη στιγμή της αλληλεπίδρασης με το φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου θα έπρεπε ταυτόχρονα να λειτουργεί με ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις. Δηλαδή Fe = Ey(-e) και Fm = Bz(dy/dt) στον ίδιο χρόνο (ταυτοχρονισμός) . Όμως εδώ βλέπουμε ότι η μαγνητική δύναμη Fm καθυστερεί εξαιτίας της ταχύτητας dy/dt που προκύπτει από την ηλεκτρική αλληλεπίδραση, και για να μην παραβιασθεί ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα θα έπρεπε η ταχύτητα dy/dt να προσεγγίζει πάντοτε το μηδέν ύστερα από συστολή του μήκους dy και διαστολή του χρόνου dt. Δηλαδή παρατηρούμε ότι ενώ στις συντηρητικές δυνάμεις εξαιτίας της σταθερής αδρανειακής μάζας Μο ο χωροχρόνος δεν μεταβάλλεται όπως προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων, ωστόσο στις μη συντηρητικές δυνάμεις της Κβαντικής Φυσικής, όπου η μάζα Μ μεταβάλλεται, θα έχουμε αναγκαστική μεταβολή και του χωροχρόνου για να μην παραβιασθεί ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα. Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν στη θεωρία της Ειδικής Σχετικότητας, επειδή δεν γνώριζε αυτό το κβαντικό φαινόμενο των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων με μεταβλητή μάζα Μ και μεταβλητό χωρόχρονο, νόμιζε ότι είχε να κάνει με συντηρητικές δυνάμεις της Νευτώνειας μηχανικής όπου λαθεμένα εισήγαγε τη μάζα ηρεμίας Μο και τη σχετικιστική μάζα Μ παραβιάζοντας έτσι τον πρώτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα με τη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο . Έτσι πίστεψε ότι ανακάλυψε ένακαινούργιο νόμο της σχετικότητας όπου η Νευτώνεια Μηχανική θα μπορούσε να είναι μια περιορισμένη περίπτωση, δηλαδή θα προσεγγίζει μόνο τις μικρές ταχύτητες σε σχέση με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή. Στην πραγματικότητα η αρχική μάζα Μο του ηλεκτρονίου κατά τη διάρκεια της απορρόφησης του φωτός δεν ακολουθεί τη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική, αλλά τα δεδομένα της Κβαντικής Φυσικής, διότι σε μια ταχύτητα u που πλησιάζει την ταχύτητα c του φωτός αυτή η αρχικήμάζα μεταβάλλεται σε μάζα Μ σύμφωνα με την παρακάτω πειραματική σχέση Μ2/Μο2 = c2/(c2-u2) Πραγματικά, πολύ νωρίτερα (1902) ο Kaufmann έδειξε πειραματικά ότι η απορρόφηση της ενέργειας από ένα ηλεκτρόνιο συμβάλλει όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας των ηλεκτρονίων, αλλά επίσης και στην αύξηση της μάζας τους σε συμφωνία με την παραπάνω σχέση. Σύμφωνα με αυτό το νόμο η μάζα των φωτονίων m = hν/c 2 προσθέτει στο ηλεκτρόνιο αδράνειαστο ποσό ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c 2 και παρά το γεγονός ότι ο Kaufmann εξήγησε το πείραμά του με τη χρήση της λεγόμενης ''ηλεκτρομαγνητικής μάζας ''που προτάθηκε από τον J.J. Thomson (1881), ο Αϊνστάιν κάτω από τη δική του υπόθεση των κβάντα (χωρίς μάζα) ανέπτυξε αμέσως την ίδια χρονιά την άκυρη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας σύμφωνα με την οποία η αύξηση της μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται όχι στην απορρόφηση της μάζας αλλά στην ταχύτητα του ηλεκτρονίου σε σχέση με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή, γεγονός που παραβιάζει τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας, αφού κανένα αντικείμενο δεν μπορεί να αυξήσει με την κίνησή του τη μάζα του αν δεν απορροφήσει ενέργεια και μάζα από το φως. Και εδώ βλέπουμε ότι η μη συντηρητική δύναμη που οδηγεί στη μεταβολή της μάζας και του χωροχρόνου προκύπτει ξανά από την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα αλλά με τη χρήση όχι του ειδικού μαθηματικού τύπου F = Mo(du/dt) αλλά του γενικού τύπου F = dp/dt = d(mu)/dt όπου μεταβάλλεται όχι μόνο η ταχύτητα αλλά και η μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου εξαιτίας της απορρόφησης της μάζας του διπολικού φωτονίου. Όμως ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 πιστεύοντας ότι η αύξηση της ενέργειας dW έχει τη δυνατότητα να συνοδεύεται και από αύξηση της μάζας εξαιτίας όχι της απορρόφησης της μάζας αλλά της κίνησης σε σχέση με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή εφάρμοσε το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα: dW = Fds = d(Mu)/dtds = d(Mu)u = (Mdu +udM)u Πραγματικά στην παραπάνω σχέση κατέληξε επίσης κάνοντας χρήση του διαφορικού λογισμού στην παρακάτω εξίσωση που προέκυψε από τα πειράματα του Kaufmann (1901): Μ2/Μο2 = c2/(c2-u2) Δηλαδή με τη χρήση του διαφορικού λογισμού κατέληξε στις σχέσεις M2c2 = M2u2 ή 2MdMc2 = MdMu2 + uduM2 ή dMc2 = (Mdu + udM )u = d(Mu)u = dW ή dW = dMc2 Με άλλα λόγια επειδή ο Αϊνστάιν δεν μπορούσε να φαντασθεί ότι εδώ έχουμε να κάνουμε με απορρόφηση μάζας της κβαντικής φυσικής, αναγκάστηκε να υποθέσει ότι σε ένα οποιοδήποτε σώμα που ηρεμεί σε σχέση με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή η μάζα του μπορεί να ισοδυναμεί με ενέργεια που την ονόμασε ενέργεια ηρεμίας. Αυτή βέβαια η άκυρη υπόθεση της ενέργειας ηρεμίας (invalid rest energy) αναχαίτισε την πρόοδο της πυρηνικής φυσικής διότι όλοι πια πίστεψαν ότι ο Αϊνστάιν έλυσε το πρόβλημα της πυρηνικής ενέργειας με το σκεπτικό ότι αυτή οφείλεται στο έλλειμμα μάζας, παρότι το 1913 ο Bohr απέδειξε ότι στα ατομικά φαινόμενα ποτέ δεν μετατρέπεται η μάζα σε ενέργεια φωτονίου αλλά κυριαρχεί ο νόμος της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, αφού η ενέργεια ΔΕ = 13,6 eV της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης που οφείλεται όχι στις μάζες αλλά στα φορτία του ηλεκτρονίου και του πρωτονίου μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια φωτονίου hν = 13,6 eV. Και φυσικά για να μην παραβιασθεί και ο νόμος της αφθαρσίας της ύλης που δίδασκαν οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες φιλόσοφοι (Greek philosophers reject Einstein) το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 = 13,6 eV/c2 μετατρέπεται σε μάζα φωτονίου m = hν/c2 = 13,6 eV/c2. Πραγματικά σε αυτή την περίπτωση ύστερα από την ανακάλυψη της αντίστροφης αλληλεπίδρασης (Matter matter Interaction) από εκείνη του νόμου της αλληλεπίδρασης του Φωτονίου-Ύλης θα έχουμε: Photon-Matter Interaction ή Φωτοηλεκτρικό Φαινόμενο : hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Matter matter Interaction (αντίστροφο του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου) : ΔΕ/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2 Έτσι στο μοντέλο του Bohr έχουμε τα αντίστροφα αποτελέσματα του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου, αφού ΔΕ = hν τότε και το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 δεν μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν του φωτονίου αλλά σε μάζα m = hν/c2 του φωτονίου. Το ίδιο βέβαια συμβαίνει και στην αλληλεπίδραση των φορτίων (-e) και (+e) του ηλεκτρονίου και ποζιτρονίου αντίστοιχα, όπου η ενέργεια της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης ΔΕ = 1,022 ΜeV των δυο σωματιδίων μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια δυο φωτονίων hν = 2(0.511) ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ =ΔΕ/c2 = 1,022 ΜeV/c2 μετατρέπεται σε μάζα των δυο φωτονίων m = hν/c2 = 2(0,511)ΜeV/c2. Δυστυχώς σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί εξακολουθούν να πιστεύουν στην εγκυρότητα της εξίσωσης Ε = mc2 από την οποία προέκυψε η άκυρη ιδέα της λεγόμενης Ισοδυναμίας μάζας ενέργειας με αποτέλεσμα στην αλληλεπίδραση του ηλεκτρονίου -ποζιτρονίου να αγνοούν την αλληλεπίδραση των φορτίων (-e) και (+e) και να αποδίδουν την ενέργεια των φωτονίων hν = 2(0.511) MeV στη άκυρη ενέργεια ηρεμίας ως αποτέλεσμα του ελλείμματος της μάζας. Λόγου χάρη στο θέμα “Annihilation- WIKIPEDIA” διαβάζουμε ότι η ενέργεια των φωτονίων δεν οφείλεται στην αλληλεπίδραση των φορτίων του ηλεκτρονίου και του ποζιτρονίου όπως προβλέπουν όχι μόνο οι νόμοι του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού αλλά και ο νόμος της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, αλλά στηρίζεται στη λαθεμένη υπόθεση της μάζας ηρεμίας που υποτίθεται ότι έχει μετατραπεί σε ενέργεια φωτονίων: “ Both particles (electron and positron) have a rest energy of 0.511 mega electron volts (MeV). When the mass of the two particles is converted entirely into energy, this rest energy is what is given off.” Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι τόσο το φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο όσο και το έλλειμμα μάζας στα ατομικά και πυρηνικά συστήματα ανήκουν στο πεδίο της κβαντικής όπου στη μεταβολή της μάζας παίζει τον κυρίαρχο ρόλο η μάζα του φωτονίου. Επίσης κατά ττη διάρκεια αυτής της μεταβολής έχουμε και μεταβολή του χωροχρόνου, ενώ στη Νευτώνεια μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων η αδρανειακή μάζα είναι πάντοτε σταθερή και είναι ισοδύναμη με τη βαρυτική μάζα. Αυτές τις δυο ιδιότητες της μάζας που ανακάλυψε ο Νεύτων ο Αϊνστάιν τις υιοθέτησε στη γενική σχετικότητα οι οποίες φυσικά ακυρώνουν τις υποθέσεις της σχετικιστικής μάζας της ειδικής σχετικότητας (Einstein rejects himself). Category:Fundamental physics concepts